Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one type of a flat panel display that is most widely used at present, and includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display may increase when the liquid crystal molecules are precisely controlled.
Meanwhile, in the liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode generating the electric field in the liquid crystal layer may be provided on one display panel where the switching element is formed. In the case of the liquid crystal display of this form, a contact hole is formed to connect a common voltage line transmitting a common voltage and the common electrode. This arrangement, however, results in a decrease in the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.